


Captured

by Oft



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quorra finally had Rinzler. Or did she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

He had been in Quorra's . . . possession for barely 3 microcycles. She had her own off-grid hideaway, little more than 2 rooms, full of neccessities and light, and now one whirling, autonomous codeform of death. The first thing she learned was to lock down his arms behind his back, hands pulled far enough away from each other that his flexibility couldn't aid in breaking his bindings. Getting him out of service long enough to get that far had been a nightmare. She thought she was going to die at his disks more than once, but between his hesitancy and sheer dumb luck on her part, she had managed to overload him with a lucky jab of baton blade right against a hip node. Now she was hunting between the code on his disks to see how to rewire his desire to destroy her. It was a jumbled mess of old other system code, current Flynn coding, and Clu's repurposing hacks. She had thrown the disks across the room more than once while Rinzler laid there, apparently resting peacefully.

At some point, there was a twist in the code she had managed to undo, part of Clu's work, and there was a soft click and hiss as Rinzler's helmet unlocked. She had frozen in place, wondering if she had to sudenly be ready for another fight for her life, but Rinzler never shifted. It was odd that Clu would lock his enforcer's armor. She set the disk aside onto the bench she sat on, pausing before she moved forward towards Rinzler's prone body, still expecting something from him.

Nothing.

She kneeled down next to him, looking for something different, and she let her fingers explore, bringing them along his helmet and depressing the button at his collar. Glossy plates slid back, revealing his pale face, marred by a jagged pixelated scar from his jaw down underneath the collar at his throat. Rinzler's gaze was unfocused, staring upwards, no acknowledgement that Quorra was even there. She squinted a little, looking over his features, letting her fingers just barely hover over the wound.

'I . . . know who you ar-' She hadn't the chance to finish the thought when his eyes snapped to hers, and then she was bowled over and locked in a strangling hold as Rinzler had rolled his lower half upward and caught her throut in a locking grip between his knees, bringing them both to the floor and renewing the fight. Her first thought was to claw at his leg to dislodge him before she brought her own knee up and right into the scar at his jaw. It knocked him momentarily disoriented, but not enough to loosen his lock on her. Then she had her baton and rammed it against his side, hoping for a strike against that node again, but he rolled down to guard against that ploy. Then she clawed against the suit, hoping for a hit on any of the small circuits. Her sight was starting to glitch, and her grasps at his armor became more desperate. She felt pixels of fabric skitter away from her touch, and . . . there. She felt the energy bleeding off what should be a circuit exposed, and managed to extend the baton around and jabbed towards the discharge. He immediately cried out and fell back, and she rolled away quickly, rubbing at her throat and gasping for breath as she scrambled to her feet and raise her own disk for defense.

She turned to find him curled away from her, blade still lodged into his side right in the middle of a mass of thin parallel circuits, and his body twitching in agony. Sparks shot along the length of the blade as every twitch brought the edge in contact with one of the lines, and sending a new spasm through him. The surronding tangle of delicate circuit lines confirmed her fears as she threw herself over his legs to bind his knees together before dislodging the blade.

She had Tron in her possession.

Quorra camped upon Rinzler's thighs until she was sure he couldn't break the bindings. Once she had removed the blade, he had tried to roll and thrash and buck her off of him, or at least to unblance her enough to let him grab hold of her, though she was unsure exactly what *that* would accomplish. He had no weapons, he now couldn't kick, and he surely couldn't wriggle free of his bindings.

One thing she was aware of though was the uncomfortable thrum of building sensation in her core once the fear and struggle subsided. Rinzler's thrashing was inadvertantly sliding her over his crotch, and the pressure and sesation of THAT particular location was threatening to overturn her common sense. She leaned forward to lock her arms behind his knees and put more weight on him, hoping to quell his struggling, and it seemed to work for brief moments before he managed to sit up enough to curl his legs under him. Her arm was now trapped and she was in a VERY awkward position locked up on his lap. Quorra tried to strike with her free arm, but a sudden slide forward had her abruptly change direction to halt her quick advance of face meeting floor.

Rinzler had stopped moving. Her awkward sprawl over him prevented her from getting a good look to see what he was doing . . . until she heard the weird reverberating chuckle. The quick little motions of his amusement just exacerbated her temper . . . and spiked that momentarily forgotten arousal still building between her thighs, and then realized that it had done the same for him as his chuckling subsided and he purposely slid up along her body as he straightened onto his knees and freed her arm, his hardening shaft fitting right up against her. Quorra pushed forward, sliding away from him while turning. His face was once again without any expression, but his eyes locked with hers while she managed to roll and bring her legs back together. His gaze shifted as her knee passed across his abdomen, sweeping across the wounded patch of circuits, followed by a barely noticed wince of pain. Quorra looked back down at the patch, the sliced voxels pulled apart in a jagged line and glowing angrily, but the edges weren't lit the angry red of Rinzler's affiliation color. The whole patch of wound and circuit alike had shifted more into the pink/purple range, and now Quorra knew exactly what was on his mind, and brought her eyes back up to his.

She scooted just a little farther, just enough to give herself a little room for her legs, watching Rinzler the entire time. He just sat back on his heels now, eyes never left hers, and the slightest mocking grin barely graced his lips. Quorra had never really seen Tron up close in the early days, but even with the smugness of Rinzler weighing on his body, and the cracked scar on his jaw, she conceded he was very . . . desireable. But as Rinzler, she wanted to make him suffer at least a little bit.

'You done with the fighting for now? I WILL use the blade again if you won't behave.' The grin dropped and his focus locked, rattling purr brought back to attention. She felt her fear spike again. 'You behave, and I'll . . .' Quorra hesitated as he squinted his eyes, obviously not agreeing with whatever he was calculating her offer would be.

'Behave, and I'll reward you.' She let one hand drift over the circuit on her leg, tracing it up to the junction of her thigh before sliding it under the hem of her skirt. She was already faintly blushing purple through her circuit lights, and surprise hiccuped through his rattle, quieting it as his eyes widened just a touch. Rinzler definitely had not expected THAT for an offer.

Quorra took advantage of the surprise and let her hand pull the hem of her skirt over, up past the nodes on her hips, thumb tracing the curve of the lit circle as she dropped her hand back over the material and down between her thighs. Rinzler was a little torn between keeping his eyes on hers, and following her fingers' journey, but Quorra helped him decide by sliding her knees a little further apart. Her other hand slowly derezzed the fabric along her thigh, drifting, leading a winding trail up towards her hip. 

She paused a moment, tilting her head as she studied him. His gaze locked back on with hers. A smile slowly curled her lips.

'If I do this right now, and I know you know what I mean, will you agree to NOT derezz me when I untie you?' Rinzler's face hardened again. That would be a no. 'Well then, I will just take care of myself then. A shame we'll have to let that go to waste.' She curtly nodded her head in his direction, referring to his shaft, blatantly hard even past his armor. She let her hands continue their work, even making a show of settling against one of the few bits of furniture in her hideaway to let her lounge more comfortably as she stroked her thighs and even derezzed the material between her breasts. Rinzler didn't move, a stone statue with an occasionally twitching jaw, his eyes never straying from her. 

She pulled a cushion from on top of the divan, plunking it onto the floor aside her, then languidly twisted her body to lie across it, measured movements letting the split fabric over her chest slide off, exposing varied white circuits and delicate breasts, which she delicately traced until the circuits grew hot pink just at the edges past the white glow. Her other hand slid flat over one leg, the black fabric receding from under it, exposing her soft pale flesh. She brought it back up, then fingers fluttered over her mound, finally baring her core to him, and tracing from mound to the single circuit over it, circling before diving down between the folds.

Her eyes had shut while she relaxed, and when she opened them again, Rinzler was visibly shuddering, holding himself in position, sitting on his heels, as still as possible, but his fluctuating background rattle and breaths gave his state of control away. She let her fingers wander up from where they played across her chest up to her lips, and traced them. Top first, circling the bottom before opening her mouth to tap over her teeth and slide across an inviting tongue. Rinzler's breaths got shakier. Her tongue slipped out a bit, and curled around her finger before sliding it back in and sucking on the fingertip.

She was finding the teasing better for relieving her nerves from the previous near-death encounter than any amount of 'zen meditation' she had ever practiced. And it was unbalancing Rinzler far more than she ever hoped. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'this is the best way to keep him from turning on me.' 

And her grin widened as she stroked herself, letting her thighs splay wider apart to let her fingers delve deep, gasping as she did so. Hips rose to meet questing digits, stoking the coiling knot of electricity that dug itself deeper. Her other hand grasped at chin, jaw, throat, almost as if she was wishing it was another holding her down before moving back over her delicate breasts, tracing every line of light, taunting Rinzler, and making her hips buck more urgently. She traced back up over her mound, stroking circles around her clit, sliding her fingers over it before returning them within her. She bit her lip, fingers dug into her breast, raking noticable discoloration across her chest, all for Rinzler's growing impatience. He still sat, but it was incredibly apparent he wanted to join her- his constant rattle even gave way to almost pitiable growling whines, though they were so short and almost inaudible. That brought her so very close to the edge, knowing she was in control in a way she didn't think was possible over this particular program. 

She rolled over off the pillow, chest against the slick floor, trapping her hand between the floor and against her mound. Her other arm lie flat in front of her as she looked up at Rinzler, smiling as she started to raise her hips, driving her clit against her hand. Her movements were shaky, frantic, and when his expression started to falter along with his control, she had him, and she rocked harder, the crest of overload taking her. Quorra cried her release out as her fingers dug against the floor, and then she let her hips drop as well as her head, letting the cool surface enbrace her as she went into a soft reboot. She barely heard Rinzler as he voiced a groan of frustration as she sunk down into the quiet of rest cycle.

Quorra eventually woke to a quiet, constant purr instead of the rattling. She groaned a little as she moved, looking up towards where Rinzler was, or rather, had been sitting. He was now on the far side of the room from her, back turned with arms still bound, sitting quietly, cross-legged. It took a moment to completely register her attention. His legs had been tied before. She looked around, looking for his disks that she had left. They remained where she had left them- one on the floor against the wall where she had flung it, the other still upon the bench. There's where the remnants of the cord from his legs lay. She hitched herself up onto her knees, rerezzing her clothing before pulling out her own disk and approaching him. His head turned just slightly, the rattle intensifying just a touch.

'You didn't take advantage of my sleep cycle. I suppose I should be grateful. If I cut you loose,' She grabbed the bonds on his arms and wriggled them. '. . . will you behave?' He turned just enough to get a good view of her with a sideways glance, then nodded his head once. The edge of her disk sliced right through the cord, dropping them neatly. Rinzler was slow to let his arms drop, but eventually he stretched them out, ahead of him, then overhead. Quorra could ALMOST hear the reordering of code in his joints over the creak of his armor. She had almost locked her disk back onto her port when she found herself on the floor once more, Rinzler having managed to grab both wrists and wrenching them over her head while straddling her in one move. Quorra hadn't even had time to register shock or to resist. His free hand had her by the throat, firmly gripping at first, enough to make her think he was going to finish what he had tried before with his kneehold. But his fingers shifted, loosening up, sliding down to cross her collarbone and over the swell of her chest before leaning forward and dipping his head against the nape of her neck, nuzzling almost tenderly.

'I thought you were going to behave.' Quorra was almost too fearful to have said it. Rinzler slid his cheek along hers, the sharp edge of his scar scraping over her unmarred skin, then his face was in her field of vision once more, a solid grin decorating his face while his hand slid over her hip to dig into her thigh. She mouthed a brief 'oh', and her eyes widened.

'I probably shouldn't have teased you.' He shook his head slowly while he nipped at her chin. He released her thigh, then levered himself off of her enough to kneel between her knees, then pushed them farther apart with his own legs. Quorra sighed a little, mostly to steady her breath, and contemplated bringing her knees up to push him off. She lurched quickly and got one pulled up, but the other was under the pressure of his free hand. Rinzler leaned forward, his weight forcing her upraised knee against her torso, trapping it between them. He had seemingly anticipated the move, but he wasn't agitated, wasn't poised in fight mode. He let go of her arms, stroked his hand along her glove, derezzing it as he explored, flicking his finger across her iso mark then her accompanying circuits before wrapping his hand around her upraised thigh. He still smiled, his rumbling rattle remained at a soothing level, and Quorra finally got the sense that this playtime was not a dangerous one, and she returned it with a mischievous grin as she brought her hands to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. 

Rinzler still crouched between her thighs, and he ducked his head down to plaster his lips and occasional nip to her knee and inside of her thigh as he moved downwards. She let go of his hair when her leg blocked her arm, but her other hand travelled to the back of his neck, flicking over the rings of his collar's edge, derezzing them out of the way so her fingers could continue to play over his skin. . . only there was another cluster of circuits underneath. She propped her head up to look, and saw the blocky shapes surrounded by filligree fine linework flash purple. She toyed with it, following the shapes till he growled at her, then she felt his mouth directly on the circuit above her mound. Shock of sensation drove her back down, barely giving her time to wonder how she had missed him derezzing her suit. 

His tongue travelled the length of the brief strip, then flat over her clit. Instant arousal flooded all her circuits, and she bucked her hips upwards to his waiting mouth. Tongue swabbed over her flesh, then ducked between her folds, drifting from circuit to circuit, then licking the length of it back up to the strip. Her fingers were in his hair again, pulling him against her, and he gladly obliged with his tongue delving within. Her thighs quivered from the excessive sensation, her muscles taut with the strain of trying to wean more from it. He alternated between thrusting his tongue deep within her, flicking against the circuits within, and sucking on her, moving from sensitive folds to clit and back, till she finally cried out, dangerously close to another overload. He then pulled away, guiding one last swab of his tongue over her, chuckling as her hips tried following.

Rinzler hovered over her, hand stroking her leg, guiding it down, but she tried to defy him and wrapped it around his waist, attempting to pull him onto her with no success. The fluctuating smirk embedded in his grin was all the sign he would give her that he was still in a pleasant mood. He gently, firmly pulled her leg from around him, fingers dipping down and flicking against her sensitive core while turning her onto her side. Quorra wondered how she had stood a chance against him earlier in the fight- he could have disabled her at any point. She definitely couldn't fight against his persistent pressure now, though he did have the benefit of having all her sexual attention as her weakness at the moment. 

Once he had Quorra on her side, one leg trapped between his own, he dropped his weight onto her, pulling her by her waist against him as he angled his hips and his hard rod between her thighs. Rinzler was at Quorra's throat once more, his other hand pulling her head up so her neck was exposed to his lips and teeth, and he nipped, gradually biting her harder, even growling as he rutted up against her while she writhed and mewled under him. She grasped at his arm around her, prying armor off into derezzment as he stripped her down in turn. Rinzler at turns was gentle with his touch, only to then claw at her and pull her against him with brute strength. His rough handling stirred her arousal more, and eventually Quorra found herself growling against him in kind between hard kisses and bites.

Then he flipped her over, landing her on her knees, and raised her hips up while she clambered for purchase against the slick floor. Her hips bucked back against him, thighs flush with his, his hard cock sliding over her slick opening. He clawed over her buttocks, scratching over bright lines of arousal, sending little scattered scintillation across her skin. She pushed back in reply, rocking her hips and dragging the head of his cock past her opening, whimpering for more.

Sharp, quick pain. Quorra's sight went multicolored with the reverberations that traveled from the hard slap along her circuits. Then another, other side, different circuits. She fell forward onto her forearms, muscles tightening up to mitigate the sudden input, barely stifling her pained outcry. He struck again, this time following it with clawing his fingers over the overly-sensitized area. Quorra couldn't hold back a mewling groan at that. His fingers continued to dig into her circuits, sometimes following the path, other times crossing it. More strikes came across the back of her thighs, the underside of the curve of her buttocks, and dangerously close to her hips. She unconsciously tried squirming out of his range, then he'd grasp her hips or thighs tight and slide her back to him, rubbing his hands over her flesh or leaning forward to lap or bite along her back. He'd slip a finger between her thighs, teasing her core again, slipping past slick lips to stroke inside, then pull out as soon as she pushed herself back onto his digits. Always followed with another hard slap that had her writhing more, clawing at the floor as she raised her ass to meet his hand.

Then she was pinned to the floor, one hand curled hard around the back of her neck, the other forcing her down mid-back as he straddled the back of her thighs and slid his rod home into welcoming wet heat. He slammed in hard, his growl mixing with Quorra's groan of pleasure, hips slowly circling, grinding against her. Rinzler moved only enough to tease her more, but the position he had her pinned in allowed for no more attempts to lever against him and find more friction. Her gasps of impatience grew. He leaned forward and covered her body with his, putting his mouth against her ear.

'Youuuuu . . . like . . . thissssss?' Rattle and voice were practically one as he breathed the question to her. Quorra felt his words rumble through him, transferring from his circuits to hers, and she shuddered as he slowly slid back only to ram home hard again. Her heady gasp of surprise was enough of an answer for him as he began to slowly piston his hips, occasionally stopping to grind into her. Rinzler's hands had slid over her arms, eventually grasping her wrists and together till both were wrapped in the grip of one hand, leaving his other hand free to roam down her torso and flick across her exposed circuits. He watched her fingers flex and grasp at air the more languidly he fucked her, drawing out as many aroused sounds as her could from her as his own core grew hot. He was nearing overload . . . but he wanted to delay. Needed to delay. He wasn't done returning the favor she had given him just yet. Pistoning slowed to a halt, then he pulled away from her, agonizingly slow, then rose to his feet and stood over her.

Quorra whined in denial at the halt, and rolled over, looking up to Rinzler, studying him as he towered over her. Sitting up, she reached for him, but he stepped back out of her reach, grinning like the predator he was as he did so. She scowled, but she started to get the feeling he was no longer as harmless now as he presented when this endeavor started. He found his way back to the divan and sat, sprawling over it as if he owned it, and merely watched her. She hesitated. This was now her first good look at him- lithe, strong, and covered with the evidence of wounds accumulated over cycles, including his newest, still glowing bright and flushed with arousal colors, all intertwined and criss-crossing over his elaborate and beatiful circuit identifiers. 

A sharp increase in his vocal rattle was all it took to get her back on her feet to approach him.

Rinzler made no move as she came up to him on the divan. His eyes followed her as she sidled up to him and let her fingers trace over the cluster of angled circuits plastered over his collarbone, then down along the odd angular node rimming the arcing circle over his chest, trailing over a thick circuit that abruptly angled back up towards the circle, then onto the triangular patch just below it. The only hint of reaction was a slight intake of breath, muscles across his stomach twitching at the input to his circuitry. Her hand continued down, finally slipping her hand over his still hard shaft, stroking briefly before squeezing, then releasing him again. She straddled his lap, facing him, running her hands up his thighs. Quorra locked her eyes with him. Rinzler shook his head, and she tilted her head in question. A gesture from him, a circle motion with a single finger, and she understood well enough. She unstraddled him and turned, and she had barely gotten leg hiked over him when he reached up and pulled her back against him, cradling her body against his, poised over his hard cock. He snuggled his face against the crook of her neck, nipping at her skin until she reached back for him, threading her fingers into his hair, then he let her weight settle, impaling her slowly.

Quorra shifted, angling her hips more comfortably, and began to rise- only to be stopped short by the sudden hard grip on her hip. Rinzler pushed her back down flush against his lap and held her there. He could hear the start of another impatient whine from Quorra, and he curled his other arm up, hand wrapping around her throat and pulling her hard against his chest. He licked a stripe from shoulder to jawline, teeth nipping and holding her ear between his lips as he slowly ground his hips upward against her. Her fingers dug against his scalp and he lowered his mouth, delivering a bite, starting firm then clamping down hard till she yelped. She dropped her hand against his cheek to push him off, and he turned and trapped her fingers in his mouth, sucking hard on her digits, rasping his tongue over the single circuit as he began to jerk his hips upwards, bouncing her as she arched her body under his grip. She could only cling to his embracing arm as he fucked her, his movements growing in intensity and speed. 

The hard grip on her hip eased, and he stroked up the smooth skin of her torso, toying with the circuits over the swell of her breast, encircling and squeezing before digging his fingers in and raking downwards. She jerked under his touch and tightened up against him, encouraging his roughness as she jerked the angle of her hips forward. He pulled her back, hand dipping down and pressing the slight strips of circuitry on his fingers directly against her clit. She cried out at the overwhelming sensation, but was trapped under his hands as he finally gave in and slammed hard into her, spurred on by her ecstatic moans. The rough pistoning continued for long microcycles, leaving Quorra hanging just at the edge of overload without teetering over when he stopped cold in his motions. She managed to turn her head to focus on him between her breathless gasps, fingers drifting down his cheek. His red hexed eyes studied her, leaning over to tenderly kiss her before his fingers dived down to work her clit over, bringing every one of his finger circuits to use. She arched at the shock of the sudden thrust of overload through her system, tightening up, arching, tightening her grip around his shoulders behind her as she came, prompting the trigger of his own release. He held her close as they both plummeted into the quiet of soft reboot.

Quorra came to awareness with the first thought on her mind being that it couldn't be good for her system to reboot so often in one short span. The room was darker than she remembered as she opened her eyes, and realized she was alone on the divan. She sat up, hand going to the remnants of scratchmarks across her skin before rerezzing her clothes, Rinzler stood near the doorway, armor already back into place, and both disks in hand. His expression was hard and predatory once more, and that dangerous rattle filled the space. She turned to make a mad dash to her own weapons, and she heard him launch over furniture quickly in her direction to stop her. She was knocked to the floor as she barely grasped the baton, flipping on her back and her legs were up, kicking upwards as Rinzler was coming down on her. She managed to slam into his shoulder but not before his hand grabbed at hers. He swiveled back, and pinned her, clamping down over her windpipe. He squeezed just a bit, stopping only as she calmed her struggling. Quorra was keenly aware of how close his disk was to her, though. . . not activated. She swiveled her eyes back to his face, dipping close to hers, planting a hard kiss to the side of her mouth, drifting over her cheek as his hand slipped from a chokehold to the back of her neck, curling into her hair. He pulled back, letting go of her and left her sprawled on the floor as his helmet slid back into place, then he was gone.


End file.
